


Santa Baby

by sweetestsorrows (katschako)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Idiots in Love, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Redeemed Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katschako/pseuds/sweetestsorrows
Summary: Hermione was pleasantly surprised to find Draco indulged all of her favourite Christmas traditions with little complaint, including wearing matching pyjamas and a Santa hat. However, after he mysteriously went missing later in the evening, she found just how fully Draco embraced the holiday spirit.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 160





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [besmirchedmaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/besmirchedmaiden/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to one the best people ever, [Sunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/besmirchedmaiden/pseuds/besmirchedmaiden). She makes every day better. ❤️

Hermione called for her boyfriend for the third time, but still, no response.

_Where was that man?_

Maybe he finally had enough of putting up with her holiday traditions. It was their first Christmas in the new apartment, and Hermione might have gone a bit overboard. She picked the biggest tree in the lot to bring home, insisted they decorate it the Muggle way, and covered every surface in their apartment with festive cheer. Through it all, Draco simply indulged her with that infuriatingly handsome smirk that she loved so much.

When Christmas Day arrived, Draco was surprisingly amenable to the matching striped pyjamas. Hermione suspected that buying his in green while hers were in red had something to do with it. He even agreed to wear a Santa hat while she wore an elf one, though that took a little bit more convincing.

There were no complaints to be heard when they watched her two favourite Christmas movies back-to-back. Hermione wasn't sure how much of the films he saw though, considering every time she looked at him, he was watching her with a small smile on his face. Really, Draco showed more patience for her in one night than he bestowed most others in his entire time knowing them.

She shouldn't be surprised that he finally reached his limit. Still, it would have been nice to know he was tired _before_ she got all the ingredients ready to bake sugar cookies. In fact, if Draco was ready to turn in for the night, he could tell her himself.

With a huff, Hermione marched down the hall, in search of him. He wasn't in the study or the loo, which 

"Draco, where—"

Hermione froze as she turned into the bedroom at the sight that met her. Draco was no longer wearing his pyjamas. He hardly had anything on at all. Her eyes immediately flickered down to the tight, red briefs that clung to his bulge. At the sound of an amused cough, she tore her eyes away, only to find a very smug grin on his face.

"See something you like, Granger?"

He was still wearing the blasted Santa hat. Hermione felt her face grow hot, even as her nipples stiffened and her knickers grew moist.

"W-what are you doing?" She coughed. "We're supposed to be baking."

Draco prowled towards her, his smirk growing with every step.

"I think it's time for me to choose our activity. If you're good, we'll make the cookies afterwards."

"If _I'm_ good?"

Tilting her head to look up at him, Hermione inhaled sharply at the way his eyes roved the lines of her face before dipping down to her chest. His hand settled on her back, and he pulled her close so that she was pressed to him. Hermione could feel the outline of his erection, heavy against her stomach, and it fueled the arousal building in her core.

"What was it you told me about this Muggle Sandy Claws?"

"It's Santa Claus—"

Draco pressed a finger to her mouth, before running it across the outline of her lips. Her eyes fluttered shut. When she opened them, his face loomed closer as he dipped down to brush her lips with his.

"He checks to see who's been naughty and who's been nice."

It wasn't a question, but Hermione felt herself nodding her head anyway.

"Have you been naughty this year, Granger?"

His breath tickled her face as he kissed her again. This time his tongue flickered out to swipe across the seam of her mouth. She felt as his fingers trailed down her spine before squeezing her bum. A tiny moan escaped her when his cock dragged against her as he held her more tightly to him. When she didn't answer his question, Draco nipped her lip and drew back before she could retaliate.

"Well, love? Have you been naughty?"

She shook her head.

"Don't lie to me."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, and Draco slipped two fingers in. The cool metal of his signet ring slid against her tongue as her lips instinctively closed around the digits.

"I can think of a few naughty things you've done with this mouth."

Pushing her curls over her shoulder, Draco pressed his mouth to the column of her throat and began to press hot kisses against the skin.

"I have several incredibly naughty memories of your pretty, plump lips wrapped around my cock. I can almost feel your tongue running along the bottom of my shaft, just like how you're licking my fingers now."

He pulled her earlobe between his teeth for a brief moment before he nibbled at her neck. When Draco sucked at the tender spot below her ear, his fingers muffled the wanton moan that escaped her.

"Or, what about the time I came home to find you sprawled out on our bed, with your hand in your knickers?"

Hermione opened her eyes to find him watching her with a darkened gaze. He spun her in his embrace, and his fingers slid from her mouth with a pop. He dragged them down her chin and chest before slipping them below the waistband of her pyjamas.

"I could hear you wet, greedy cunt from the hallway as you thrust your fingers in and out," he continued.

Her head fell back to rest against his shoulders as he teased her clitoris. His arm was wrapped around her, holding Hermione to his chest, and his hand pinched lightly at her nipple.

"I wonder what you were thinking about that had you dripping like that."

"You." It was barely more than a whimper.

"Is that so?"

His fingers traced along her folds before slowly sliding into her cunt. Hermione turned her head towards his face and was rewarded when he pillowed his lips against hers.

"Yes. You'd been travelling, and I was so desperate for you."

"Did you make yourself come while I was away on that trip?"

"A few times."

"So, _so_ naughty."

He slid his tongue into her mouth and traced it against hers.

"Please, Draco."

Hermione wasn't entirely sure what she needed, but it was more than the languid pumping of his fingers.

"What is it, love?"

"I want to come."

She heard as he bit back a groan, his fingers pausing momentarily at her candour. Draco loved it when she told him exactly what she needed. Yet, apparently, it wouldn't work this time. He quickly regained composure of himself and continued his slow ministrations.

"Naughty girls don't get to make demands."

Her cunt clenched around his fingers at the reproach. Then, he was gone. When she turned, he found him sitting at the edge of the bed. His legs were spread wide, with his erection visible through the sinful briefs.

"Undress," he said.

Hermione didn't even think to challenge him. In a flash, her pyjamas and knickers lay on the ground beside her.

"Good. Now, come sit in my lap."

She scrambled towards him and straddled him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pressed her chest against his. He hummed in approval, and Hermione felt herself grow wetter. She was sure he could feel her through the thin fabric that separated them, but she didn't care.

"Do you trust me?"

"More than anything," she said.

Draco summoned some of the ribbons that they used to wrap presents with a bit of wandless, wordless magic. Shifting so they were both further on the bed, he brought her hands behind her back and bound them together. His hands engulfed her waist and hips, holding her steady. With a final, mischievous grin, Draco bent to capture her nipple.

Though he first wrapped his mouth around the bud entirely, he soon withdrew to trace around it with his tongue. He pressed feather-light kisses to her breast before pulling her nipple between his lips and caressing it with his lips and tongue.

Her back bowed as she pushed herself further into his mouth, and Hermione felt him smile at her eagerness. When her hips jerked against him, he used his hold on her to guide them more evenly across his cock. His mouth moved to her other breast and began to lick and nip and suck. The head of his cock bumped against her clitoris with every pass of her hips, and Hermione could feel her walls begin to flutter.

Draco must have noticed, too. Maybe it was the change in her pitch as she whined his name. Or, perhaps it was the way her breathing quickened and her muscles tensed. Whatever her tell was, Draco knew it. Just as she felt the coil in her stomach pull taut, his hands paused her hips.

Her eyes flew open, and a ferocious growl spilt from her at being denied. When Draco flashed her an impish grin, her ire only grew.

"You're still being naughty."

"Malfoy, I swear—"

"Oh, it's Malfoy now, is it?"

"—I'm going to kill you if you don't—"

"Empty words, love."

His lips were against hers stealing her breath before she could continue. Fingers traced down the curve of her bum before stopping at her slick core. He didn't push in like he had before. Instead, Draco chose to tease her.

"You can't live without me," he said.

She scowled at him silently in response.

"I know just how you like to be touched, and you are _rather_ particular."

Hermione jutted her lip in a petulant pout, but Draco remained unaffected as he pulled it between his own.

"There's a precise way to make you come," he continued.

His fingers drew a pattern against her clitoris with the perfect pace and amount of pressure.

"I can touch myself just as well. I'm the one who showed you that technique," Hermione said.

"That's true. It's one of my favourite memories." Two fingers slid into her cunt and curled to brush against the sensitive bundle of nerves within her. "But, your fingers can't quite reach _this_ spot the way mine can."

She had no argument there, and he knew it.

"I know how you like to be kissed."

His mouth ghosted over hers before he captured her lips. It was a slow, practised kiss. The way his lips moulded to hers before his tongue dipped into her mouth was enough to make her wriggle with need. When his teeth scraped against her lower lip, Hermione couldn't hold back a moan.

"So, you see love, I've done my best to make myself invaluable to you."

"I could always train someone else," she muttered.

"True. We both know you won't, though."

Draco loosened the ribbon binding her wrists together and fell back onto the bed, pulling her with them. His hat fell off upon impact as her hair fell around them in a curtain.

"Are you through punishing me?" she asked.

"Hardly. I just couldn't wait any longer."

"You always were utterly impatient."

She stole a kiss from his lips before trailing her lips down his jaw and biting his neck. He groaned when her tongue flicked out to soothe the tender skin.

"Especially when it comes to indulging my vices."

"What are you saying, Malfoy?"

"That I'm hopelessly addicted to you, obviously."

His hand twined in the curls at the nape of her neck to guide her mouth back to his. Hermione slid an arm between them to pull his cock from the briefs. She began to stroke it slowly, in time with her tongue pressing into his mouth.

"Gods, please just let me fuck you already," he said.

"And here I thought you were in charge."

"Don't be cheeky, you little minx—"

His threat was cut short as she held his cock at the base and sunk onto it. She swallowed his groan greedily. Her lips stayed pressed to his as Hermione began to roll her hips and slide herself up and down his length.

"Fuck, your cunt is so damn perfect. I still can't believe you're mine."

"Hush, Draco, and just enjoy it."

She threaded her fingers through his and held their hands above his head. He flashed her a lopsided grin before his brows pulled together as she swivelled her hips. It always gave her a sense of pleasure to watch Draco lose himself during their couplings. She maintained a languorous pace as if they had all the time in the world. Hermione explored his mouth and throat with her lips and the upper edges of the scar that marred his chest.

Sitting up and rocking back and forth, Hermione kissed and lapped at the faded mark that symbolised all he used to be. At the start of their relationship, he tried to hide it from her. Draco was so ashamed of his past, but Hermione refused to be bothered by it. She did everything in her power to show him that she loved him wholly, despite the flaws he bore on his skin and the ragged edges of his soul.

All that mattered was that he was trying to be a better man than he was raised to be. She pressed soft, light kisses against his fingertips as she undulated her hips in a steady rhythm. Hermione licked along the length of his index finger. His hands were so beautiful and elegant, it felt like she could never get enough of them. Her lips pursed around his signet ring, a symbol that used to mean prestige and power. It gave her pleasure to sully the heirloom in any way she could, and he always indulged her.

Her walls pulsed around him when Draco brought his thumb to rest at the apex of her thighs. He traced the exact pattern she showed him when they first fell into bed together, and soon she was at the edge of the precipice, ready to fall into the abyss.

When he sat up to hold her to him, Hermione's eyes fluttered open. Draco was watching her intently with his hauntingly beautiful grey eyes. He studied her every sigh, the way her brows pinched in pleasure every time he thrust his hips up to meet her. She noticed the way the corner of his mouth pulled into a grin just before she crashed her lips to his.

They were tangled so intricately, _so intimately,_ and when he urged her to come, Hermione did instantly. His cock pulsed as he emptied himself inside her and her cunt clenched around him in response.

He kissed her deeply and created a heady combination of sensations as they remained locked in each other's embrace. When they finally fell, apart, it was with a happy sigh from them both as she and Draco collapsed onto the bed.

"I believe I was promised cookies," he said.

Hermione laughed. "Are you going to make them yourself?"

"You know as well as I do that I don't know how."

"Well, you should have thought of that before you seduced me. I can hardly move now."

Draco rolled onto his side and ran his finger along her bare skin.

"It's not my fault you have a thing for voyeuristic old men who dole out punishment to those who behave naughtily."

"Gods, it sounds terrible when you put it that way," she groaned.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Your kink, not mine."

"I don't have a Santa kink, you infuriating man. I'm just weak for _you_."

"The feeling is mutual, Granger."

Draco leaned over to press his lips to hers. No matter how many kisses they shared, he could never get enough. Though, neither could she. Hermione felt herself melting into his touch when a sharp pinch against her ribs jolted her upright.

" _Cookies_."

He looked at her pointedly before springing from the bed and tossing her pyjamas at her. He shrugged on his own set before grabbing his hat from where it had fallen beside the bed and pulling it over his ears.

Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes at his dramatics.

"You're so demanding."

"You're one to talk."

Stealing one final kiss, he sprinted from the room before she could counter. Hermione was close on his heels, laughing all the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sweetestsorrows), [Tumblr](https://sweetestsorrows.tumblr.com/), and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/sweetest_sorrows/).


End file.
